onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
File talk:Hatchan Warns Sanji and Chopper.png
Censored Look at the blood. 09:18, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Exactly. The blood being absent makes the manga one preferable. 15:38, May 2, 2013 (UTC) No.The blood makes the image hard to make out due to it blending in with his clothes. The anime is more clear. Genocyber (talk) 21:16, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Didn't even notice this was here. Genocyber has a point. The blood blends in with the dark clothes, making it harder to see. The anime version is more clear. 21:16, June 25, 2013 (UTC) I guess it's time to resurrect this. The anime image is way too censored, so we should use the manga version. 09:56, November 26, 2014 (UTC) The anime has more arrows in him so there is no censorship. SeaTerror (talk) 18:28, November 26, 2014 (UTC) What? The blood is completely missing in the anime version. That's censorship. An increase in the amount of arrows does nothing to change that. It's good that you bring it up, though. It's another thing that's been changed, so it's another reason to use the manga pic. 18:33, November 26, 2014 (UTC) I don't see why an "uncensored" picture should take prescience just because it's uncensored. Blood is still there. It's actually a little easier to see in the anime picture since Hatchi's clothes and blood are black in the manga, so they sort of blend together into a weird mess. The anime gets the point across even without the blood. We don't have to be 100% specific on everything. 21:27, November 26, 2014 (UTC) By blood you mean a couple of scratches on his clothes? They're only visible in the full image, and even then just barely. I wouldn't even have noticed them if I hadn't taken a better look at the pic. Definitely not easier to see than in the manga image. This is what it says on the Fishman Island arc page where the pic is used: "Chopper then dances around happily until the two heard a woman screaming about '''someone bloodied' has reached the area and that they need a doctor. Upon reaching the person, they find out that its Hatchan, heavily wounded with arrows pierced into him."'' The anime fails to get across the point that Hatchi is in very severe condition. 17:03, November 27, 2014 (UTC) :I think the amount of arrows in Hatchi in the anime image would indicate that he is in very severe condition. 19:34, November 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Not really. And it's still missing the blood, which is even referred to in the text, as you can see above. 20:13, November 27, 2014 (UTC) I'm with the anime on this. Both shows a wounded Hatchi with arrows in him quite clearly, and the lack of blood isn't something to worry about in this case IMO. 19:34, November 27, 2014 (UTC) I'm for the anime. Colous make the anime image easier to see. The absence of blood is not so bad. The arrows explain enough. --Meganoide (talk) 20:20, November 27, 2014 (UTC) I personally prefer the manga, as it's easy to see that his arm is coated in blood. 21:11, November 27, 2014 (UTC) I'll support the manga version because it makes more of an "impact" with all the blood and that "fighting for my life" expression on Hatchi's face. MasterDeva (talk) 16:52, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Time for a basic manga vs. anime poll, I guess. 20:53, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Poll 20:53, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Anime is too censored. The blood is an important detail. # 21:01, December 5, 2014 (UTC) # MasterDeva (talk) 12:43, December 6, 2014 (UTC) # As long as there are no textboxes blocking the scene, then it's fine. :We should use the Anime Version. #SeaTerror (talk) 18:41, December 6, 2014 (UTC) # 19:56, December 6, 2014 (UTC) # 08:47, December 10, 2014 (UTC) }}